


i admit, it's exciting (parts of me kinda like it)

by euthanasia



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Also I don't play valorant so a lot of inaccuracies will occur, Anal Sex, Basically they fuck in Josh's gaming chair, Cockwarming, Degradation, Dirty Talk, God I hope you forgive me, Grinding, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Phone Sex, READ THE NOTES!!, Riding, Slight Choking, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: Josh is busy playing games with the other boys, when Justin starts to feel a little.. needy.*Read notes I beg*
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	i admit, it's exciting (parts of me kinda like it)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back ya'll.
> 
> Hi, it's been months since my last post on here! I got a little tied up with school, and I had a never-ending writers block, so I apologize for ghosting you all. Hopefully this will suffice as an apology?
> 
> This was also very loosely inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563048) X1 fanfiction. Go give this one a read if you like!
> 
> Wanna give a shoutout to my girl Chine, for helping me with the parts about Valorant, bc I don't really play the game.
> 
> Title came from Motive by Ariana Grande.
> 
> Happy Monthsary to JNJ Official and Titenics! Take this as my gift.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Josh cannot believe his boyfriend right now.

“Babe. I told you.  _ I’m playing. _ ”

“But you’ve been playing for  _ four hours!” _ Justin whined. Josh can see him in his peripheral vision, arms crossed, standing by his side, where Josh was sitting in his gaming chair, eyes glued to the monitor.

“Didn’t I tell you already? The boys,” He paused, and Justin hears a faint gunshot emitting from Josh’s headset.”...asked me to play with them to increase their ranks. We might be here for,” He paused again, glancing at the clock on his second monitor. “..maybe three hours?”

“Three more hours?!” Justin complained. “That’s a long time!”

“Yeah, well I asked if you wanted to play with us, and you said no, before hitting me with a pillow.” Josh rolled his eyes, still not looking at his boyfriend.

“Because I was napping!” Justin exclaimed. “Now I’m awake, and I’m needy!”

“We can fuck later, Jah.” Josh mumbles, not paying that much attention anymore. Justin hears another gunshot sunding from his headset, before a faint voice saying,  _ Victory! _

“You are the worst.” Justin pouts.

Josh sighed, before pushing himself away from the desk. He swivels his chair to the side, facing the younger. “Can’t you wait a little longer?”

“But I’m hornyyy.” He whined.

“You’re always horny.”

Justin gave a light push on Josh’s shoulder, glaring at his older boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that he was being  _ this _ unreasonable. Justin never complained when Josh would pull him away from his desk to fuck. Not that that was a common occurrence, but still.

“I’ll be really good, I promise.” Justin pouted. “You don’t even have to do anything! I can just… sit on you while you play.”

Josh laughed, finding it a little amusing that Justin was acting this cute while he talked about sitting on his dick.

"Please, lemme warm you?" Justin pleaded.

The older pursed his lips, thinking it through, before eventually sighing with a nod. “Fine. But you have to be quiet.”

“Yes!” Justin pumped his hands in the air. “Okay, wait here!”

Josh smiled amusingly at his younger lover, returning back to his desk.

_ “Josh, you still there? _ ” He hears Stell’s voice from his headset. He unmutes his mic from their call on Discord to reply.

“Yup. Sorry, had to use the bathroom.” 

He sees Paulo unmute his mic as well.  _ “Is Justin still asleep?”  _

As if on cue, Justin walks into the room, holding a bottle of lube in his hand. He walks toward Josh, settling in his lap, before mumbling a cute little, “Hi.”

Josh’s hands almost immediately found their way to Justin’s hips, “Shh,” He mouths, pointing to the mic. 

The older returns to the Discord call, “Uh, actually he’s already up. But he’s still in bed.”

Josh’s breath hitched when he felt a pair of lips trailing from his neck to the spot below his ear. He almost doesn’t catch it, but he hears Stell speak from the headset again.  _ “Isn’t he gonna join?” _

“Uh,” Josh cleared his throat. “No, I don’t think so. He’s a little… occupied.” 

Justin almost giggled, but caught himself before he could make any sound. He returned to his previous actions, kissing and nibbling over the expanse of his boyfriend’s neck, squirming ever-so-slightly on Josh’s lap.

_ “ _ Let’s go again?” Josh says into the mic, trying his best to keep his composure as his devil of a boyfriend starts swiveling his hips on his now evident hard-on.

Josh presses a button and the match up starts. While he waits, Josh mutes the mic, and pulls Justin off his neck by his hair, before mashing their lips together in a heated, messy kiss.

The kiss doesn’t last long, only a few seconds, as Josh pulls him off again, a little out of breath. “Didn’t you say you were gonna sit on my dick?”

“I was getting there.” Justin points out.

“Well, make it quick. At least get me out of my pants before the game starts.” The older berates.

"You're mean." Justin whines, but gets up and off of his lap anyway.

"And you like it anyway." 

Josh helps the younger out of his pants, before taking his own off, as well. Josh settles back into the chair, naked ass flush against the leather material, with a now half-naked Justin on his lap. Right on time, the match up ends and Josh pulls the both of them closer to the desk, hands on the mouse and the keyboard.

Justin busies himself by burying his face on Josh's neck, grinding against his lap. He lets out a quiet gasp when their bare cocks touch, his hips stuttering as he does so. 

He spends a couple seconds just grinding, before reaching behind him to grab the lube he placed on the desk, uncapping the bottle before pouring a hefty amount, warming it between his fingers.

Josh, whose focus was back on his game, took a glance, seeing his boyfriend working with the lube.

Justin then reaches behind him, arching his back in order to spread his ass with one hand, as he uses the other, lubed-up hand to trace his rim.

Josh, eyes still on the monitor asks, "Do you need me to prep you?"

"No," Justin hums, voice a little shaky. "y-you're game is starting anyway. I'm okay."

Josh hums, and Justin places his head against his shoulder, eyebrows scrunching as he focuses on his task, slipping a finger inside of his hole slowly.

The game begins, and Justin can hear a voice from the headset, probably Paulo, asking  _ "Josh, you there? You're on mute." _

Josh gives Justin a look, a silent indication that he wants him to stay quiet, before unmuting the mic. "Sorry, didn't notice."

Justin hears the loud (and might he add, annoying) clickity clack of Josh's keyboard and assumes that the game has begun. He can't see much, with his face buried in Josh's neck like this, but he tries his best to keep quiet, wriggling his finger inside of him in attempt to stretch himself out.

Josh pays him no attention at all, and normally this would annoy Justin, making him whine and beg for his attention, but the look on the older's face, eyes focused, and only steady breaths leaving his lips, pretending like absolutely nothing was happening right now. He hears the other members speaking from the headset, yelling about something in the game, and it only intensifies the arousal in his gut.

Justin enters another finger inside, hips twitching and eyes fluttering shut. The initial stretch made him wanna hiss, but he keeps himself quiet, biting his tongue as he does so.

He starts moving his fingers faster, scissoring them apart to fasten the process. Meanwhile Justin's other hand has made its way to Josh's shirt, gripping the material to retain some sort of balance. Justin curls hks fingers, craning his neck a little, trying to find  _ that _ spot that would make him see stars, but his fingers were always far too short, and the uncomfortable angle made it harder for Justin to do so.

The older was still focused on his game, but a few glances towards his boyfriend turned his mouth dry. He braced his feet against the floor, adjusting a little in his seat, trying his best to focus on the game.

Few minutes pass, Justin pulls his fingers out of his hole, quietly adjusting his position in the other's lap. He pulls away from the older's chest, gripping his cock as he raises himself up with his hips, lining himself on Josh's dick. 

The sudden touch has Josh hissing a little, his focus deteriorating as he uses one of his hand to place on the small of Justin's back, helping him sink down on his lap.

Justin places his hands on Josh's shoulders, gripping tight as he fights the whine rumbling at the back of his throat. He pants, meeting Josh's eyes for a brief moment.

_ "Josh, you still there?"  _ Stell's voice rings through the headset.  _ "You're not moving." _

"Y-Yeah." Josh lets out a cough. "Sorry, I uh.. had to grab something."

He gets no response after that, so he returns to the game, and Justin settles back against Josh chest, much like his position before. He sighs happily into Josh's neck, already feeling a little dazed out just by having Josh inside him like this.

The couple did this quite often, during cuddle sessions, movie nights, and even during the times where Justin would compose music. Most people would find it odd that the younger had a peculiar taste for having his boyfriend's dick deep inside his ass during the most inconvenient times, but Justin didn't care. There was just something about having a big, warm cock stretching him out like this, unmoving but real, that made his mind all fuzzy. It made all of the worries in his head go away, and just like that, Justin could turn into a puddle in Josh's arms, dazed and happy in his lap.

He stays like this for a while, cheek pressed against Josh's shoulder, and hands on his lap. The room is filled with the clicking of Josh's keyboard and mouse, as well as the occasional voice ringing through Josh's headset, and Josh’s curt replies as he speaks to the mic. His boyfriend is still immersed in his game, but Justin doesn’t mind, he’s pretty content with sitting like this, sleepy, almost. At one point, Josh gives a gentle pat on the back of his head, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Justin smiles at the soft action, eyelids drooping as he places his head back on Josh’s shoulder.

While Justin’s original plan was to just cockwarm Josh during his game until he fell asleep,  _ of course _ his plans never go the way he wants to, because his asshole of a boyfriend thrives off of his suffering (or at least, that’s what he thinks.)

Justin was two minutes away from drifting off into sleep, when the demon that is his boyfriend decided that it was a good idea to suddenly thrust up into him, catching Justin off guard and making him yelp.

Justin slaps his hand on his mouth, eyes widening when he realizes that the mic was still on. But it was too late.

_ “What was that?”  _ He hears Ken from the headset. 

“Oh, that was me, sorry. Stubbed my toe on the desk.” Josh replied, smirking after glancing at Justin.

Once again, he receives no further response, so he returns to the game.

Justin pouts, whispering a quiet “You’re so mean.” while trying to return to his previous position.

Josh lets out a low chuckle, thrusting up into him once more. Justin managed to bite his lip to stifle his moan, but his hands remained on Josh’s shoulders, gripping the older so hard that it was starting to feel a little painful.

For a brief moment, Josh muted the mic and took one hand off of the keyboard, grabbing Justin by the hair and forcing him to meet his eye. “What’s the matter, doll? Thought you were feeling needy, hm?”

“I-I..” Justin couldn’t find the words, but his body made up for it, hips swiveling as he tried to get Josh’s cock deeper inside him. 

“C’mon, you can do better than that.” Josh left a swift smack on Justin’s ass, before returning both hands to the keyboard. “And you better keep quiet, don’t want the boys to hear you, right?”

The thought has Justin clenching on Josh, hips moving faster now, as he began bouncing on his lap, hands braced on the rails of the chair they were both on, bottom lip between his teeth as he tried his hardest to fight all the noises that were bubbling on the back of his throat.

“Shit,” Josh cursed, his resolve collapsing as Justin kept going. “Or do you  _ want  _ them to hear you, huh? Want them to hear how loud you are? How much of a slut you are for me, baby?”

Justin couldn’t help the moan that he let out, legs shaking both at the exertion of bouncing up and down at a normal pace, and at his boyfriend’s words. He couldn’t believe himself, and the way the thought of their  _ friends _ hearing him like this didn’t bother him at all.

A harsh smack on his ass broke off his thoughts. “I asked you a question, doll.”

Justin whined, nodding fervently. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes.. w-want them to, to hear..” He whined, “Want them to h-hear that ‘m y-your slut, s-shit, Josh please..”

“Fuck,” Josh groaned feeling his will power completely slip away from his grasp. 

As if on cue, he hears Paulo speak from their call.  _ “Yo Josh? You alright? You just died..”  _

Josh quickly unmutes the mic. “S-Sorry, fuck I--” He grips Justin’s hip as a warning, making him stop his movements with a silent whine. “I spilled coke on my desk. You guys keep going, lemme just clean this up.”

He mutes the mic once again, grabbing both of Justin’s hips before slamming up into him in one, quick, harsh thrust. The younger yelps, grabbing onto Josh’s shoulder again for support. The older man plants his feet on the ground, hips pistoning up into his boyfriend at an unrelenting pace.

Moans spill out of Justin’s lips continuously, now unable to keep his sounds in with Josh fucking him like this. His thighs are shaking, and his head is thrown back, eyes shut due to the onslaught of pleasure coursing through his body.

“Fuck, really can’t last a day without my dick, huh?” Josh chides, one hand on his hip and another wrapped around his neck. “Fucking cockslut.”

Justin can only nod, tears forming in his eyes, threatening to spill. Justin couldn’t process anything else but the mind numbing pleasure, clenching around Josh’s cock with his eyes shut. He can almost feel his brain short-circuiting, his entire body shaking and his own dick slapping against his stomach with every thrust.

Josh wasn’t any better, breath coming in ragged pants as he tried to maintain the pace of his thrusts, forehead drenched in sweat, low groans spilling out of his lips while he used his bruising grip on Justin’s waist as leverage, grunting when Justin clenched around him. 

One particular thrust hit Justin’s spot perfectly, making the younger gasp, whole body tensing and back arching. He felt as if he was losing his mind, his entire body feels as if it was on fire, spreading slowly, from the pit of his stomach. Tears began to spill from his eyes, and Josh smirked.

“That good, huh?” He let out a sadistic laugh. “Am I fucking you that good, baby?”

“Yes!” Justin cried out. “S-So guh- good, hng--”

Both of them stopped caring about the game at this point, too drunk on one another to give a damn. But when Josh heard a voice coming from the headset, he slowed his pace.

_ “Josh?”  _ It was Stell.

“Shit.” Josh stopped completely, fixing the headset on his head. “Shh.” He shushes Justin, who immediately whined when he stilled.

“Y-Yeah?” Josh says into the mic, still trying to catch his breath. 

_ “You good? You sound tired.”  _ He heard Stell mutter from the headset.

“Yeah, just uh… ran up the stairs.” Was Josh’s excuse.

_ “Oh, well we lost.”  _ Stell said.  _ “That was a mess. Can’t believe we all died after Josh.” _

_ “Yeah I know.”  _ Came Paulo’s reply.  _ “How’d you die, anyway? You usually don’t die unless the opponent’s  _ really _ good.” _

_ “And you died first this round!” _ Teased Ken.  _ “Were you getting your dick sucked, or something?” _

It was supposed to be a joke, and he could even hear everyone laugh, but Josh gave Justin a sadistic smile, and his eyes widened. 

“No, but actually..” Josh trailed off, before grabbing both of Justin’s hips again and slammed into Justin so hard that couldn’t fight the yelp that came out of his throat.

_ “What..”  _ He heard Ken mutter.

_ “Was that.. Justin?”  _ Asked Stell, sounding a little abashed.

“Come say hi, baby.” Josh moved the mic closer to Justin, gesturing to him to speak.

“H-Hi..” Justin greeted with a shaking voice. His cheeks were red, obviously embarrassed at the situation. 

_ “Holy shit.”  _ Ken cursed, and Justin guessed that he must’ve put the pieces together in his head.

The two of them had talked about this before, not during sex, of course, about letting the boys hear (and at one point, even  _ watch) _ Justin while they fucked. Though at first, Justin seemed a little skeptical, eventually he grew to like the idea, and even persuaded Josh to let him do it.

He just didn’t expect that they would do this  _ today. _

_ “Josh.. what exactly are you two doing?” _ He heard Paulo ask cautiously.

“Wanna tell them what you did, doll?” Josh rhetorically asked.

“You.. You guys were playing too long… and I was needy… s-so I warmed Josh’s cock while you were playing… a-and rode him after he died in the game…” Justin mumbled shyly.

_ “And are you still riding him?”  _ Paulo sounded a little condescending. The bad thing was, Justin didn’t hate it.

“Y-Yes.” Justin replied.

The line was silent for a while, and no one was speaking, but a quick glance on Josh’s monitor indicated that they weren’t on mute.

It was Paulo again, who broke the silence.  _ “Well? What are you waiting for? Get back to it.” _

It was the only sign they both needed, before Josh grabbed him by the hips and slammed back into him, resuming his previous pace.

Justin didn’t bother to hide his sounds anymore, unabashedly crying out with every rock of Josh’s hips. He braced his hands on the other’s chest, trying his best to help by bouncing up and down, but his shaky legs were making the whole thing difficult.

Noticing his lover’s plight, Josh wrapped Justin’s legs around his waist and hoisted him up, getting off of the chair and pressing Justin against the desk. Justin braced his hands behind him, legs hanging off of the edge.

Before resuming his pace, Josh grabbed his headset, took it off and placed it over Justin’s head, letting the boy hear the other end of the line.

Josh continued his thrusts, eliciting sounds from the younger.

“ _ He’s so loud.”  _ Stell points out.  _ “You should put something in his mouth.” _

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having both your holes filled?” Josh chastised. “Maybe we can get one of them to come over and shove their dick up your throat, hm?”

_ “Holy shit, Josh.”  _ He heard Ken groan.

Justin couldn’t respond, too busy trying not to lose his mind as Josh sped his thrusts, one hand wrapped around Justin’s neck to keep him in place.

_ “I believe Josh asked you a question, sweetheart.” _ Paulo sounded so patronizing, even over the phone, it made Justin mewl. _ ”Aren’t you gonna answer him?” _

“Y-Yes, p-please!” He cried out. “W-Want it, wan’ it s-so bad, please please.” 

“What do you want?” Josh growled. “C’mon, doll, tell ‘em.”

“Cock! W-Want cock, p-please, please--” Justin sobbed, tears dripping down his face in ecstasy.

_ “Aw, is he crying?”  _ Paulo berated.  _ “Does he want to suck another dick that bad? Is your boyfriend’s dick not enough?” _

“N-Ngh n-no--” Justin rasped. “S’good, s-so g-guh, good f-fucking me, ah--!” His back arched once he felt Josh’s dick hit his prostate with precision.

“My baby’s such a greedy cockslut, isn’t he?” Josh chuckled. “But all mine.”

Justin nodded fervently, chanting the word “yours” like a mantra. He could hear someone saying something through the call, but he could barely understand anything anymore. He was slowly losing his mind, and he could feel his orgasm in his fingertips. 

His moans were growing in volume, and he was beginning to feel that knot in the pit of his stomach, threatening to burst at any moment. Justin tried to warn Josh, but nothing intelligible could come out of Justin’s throat at that point.

“You close, doll?” Josh grunted, his own orgasm nearing as well.

Justin could merely nod, silently begging Josh to let him cum. But of course, his boyfriend loved torturing him, so he slowed his pace.

Justin whined. “N-No! S-So close,  _ please  _ w-wanna cum!!”

“Ask them permission.” 

“H-Huh?” Justin muttered.

“Ask the other three if you can cum, baby.”

The rational part of Justin’s brain was yelling at him, telling him that he was going to be  _ incredibly _ embarrassed after this, but the other part, the horny part, didn’t give a shit anymore. He was  _ so  _ close, he could practically taste his climax on his tongue.

“Please..” He mutters quietly. “Can I.. c-can I cum?”

_ “Hm. _ ” He heard Paulo hum, seeming like he was thinking it through.  _ “Do you think you deserve it? After disturbing our game?” _

“Please,” Justin sobbed. “I-I’m sorry, w-won’t do it a-again, jus’ please..”

_ “Don’t be so mean, Pau.”  _ Stell mutters.  _ “He’s said he’s sorry..” _

_ “Yeah, he was only trying to be good.”  _ Ken added.

_ “Hm. Fine. He can cum.”  _

“What do you say, baby?” Josh husked as he resumed his earlier pace.

“Th-Thank--  _ ah! _ Thank y-you, o-oh, I--!” Justin yelped, back arching. He grabbed onto Josh’s shoulders, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt “G-Gonna--!”

Josh leant down, growling into Justin’s neck, “Cum.”

His reaction was instantaneous, back arching almost painfully, mouth open in a silent scream. White ropes of cum spurt from his cock, dirtying both his and Josh’s shirt. His whole body shook through his orgasm, all the while Josh thrusted a few more times, before cumming inside Justin with a low groan.

They stayed in the same position for a couple moments, panting against one another. Justin noticed that the call on the other line was silent, only to see that all three of them had muted their mics. He couldn’t dwell on it much though, since Josh took the headset off of him and left the call.

Josh carried him to bed, grabbing a couple wet tissues and wiping both of them down. He dressed himself and Justin into much comfier clothes, before sliding in beside the younger, pulling him closer by his waist.

“You okay?” Josh asked, a genuine tone in his voice. “Was it too much?”

“No, t’was okay.” Justin turned to face his lover, burying his face in Josh’s chest. “Felt really good.”

Josh hummed, wrapping an arm around Justin. “Sorry if I play too much.”

“No, s’okay. I know you’re enjoying yourself.” Justin gave him a comforting smile.

Josh couldn’t help but give him a quick peck on the nose, his chest growing a little tight. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Justin hummed.

They laid there in silence for a while, before Josh broke the silence.

“So should I call the boys again for round 2?”

“Josh!”

**Author's Note:**

> @JNJC0RE on twitter


End file.
